


TaeTen Oneshots

by allfortaeten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Shy Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfortaeten/pseuds/allfortaeten
Summary: Oneshots to shortly satisfy your TaeTen craving soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as entries for fictober but, me being me, couldn't really post on time.
> 
> So here we go, posts whenever.
> 
> You can check out my other Taeten outbursts on Twitter (@allfortaeten).
> 
> Fics with mature theme are marked as [M]

Taeyong knew.

Taeyong knew he messed up big time.

There was no excuse for his behavior, though. 

All of NCT will be going to Japan for the SMTown concert and they had to practice all of their routines again.

But leader Taeyong wanted it to be perfect. Leader Taeyong wanted to show Japan (and perhaps the world) what NCT as a whole group can do, what talent they possess, what show they could offer.

Leader Taeyong wanted it to be so perfect that he personally looked over each unit's performance - eyes sharp, body not resting, mind over analyzing each move.

Leader Taeyong wanted everything to be so perfect so he willed himself to shut all distractions out and focus on him and his teammates practices instead.

Including his boyfriend Ten.

You see, Ten had been just a tiny bit upset that they couldn't perform their duet.

Ten was mostly quiet when they were in their company's proximity. But Ten had been, as Taeyong would put it, "whiny" about it in the confines of their dorm room.

But Ten has set that aside after long hours of talk and comfort from Taeyong and all the boy wanted to do was support his boyfriend.

Ten, as loving and caring as he can be, sensed his boyfriend's tense posture at that time. He swore he could feel Teayong's stress radiating to him and that set off alarms in Ten's radar.

All Ten wanted to do was to comfort Taeyong, be there for him, ease the steam off a bit.

 

But Taeyong had pushed him away.

Taeyong didn't want any of it. All that he wanted was simply a perfect performance for NCT.

And so, one night when Ten had interrupted Taeyong while watching over the Dreamies practice, he more than pushed Ten away.

Taeyong remembered snapping at Ten in front of everyone, not realizing how loud his voice has become.

Taeyong remembered the horrored (and possibly hurt) look on Ten's eyes before he turned around and shoved the plastic bag Ten handed to him to their manager and stormed out.

Taeyong learned from Kun later on that it was food prepared by Ten himself.

Taeyong knew there was no excuse for his behavior and after a day of no communication at all from his boyfriend, he knew he needed to get himself together and do something before it's too late.

But everyone knew about their fight. It wasn't a secret even to their managers who put an effort to put their names in the same set so they couldn't pick each other as roommates.

They had filmed that bit and it was easier to smile now in front of cameras despite all the turmoil he feels. But Taeyong wasn't happy that the people around him had to go such lengths.

He must have truly hurt Ten and everyone knew it. Everyone saw it.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ten woke up to the feeling of arms sliding on his stomach, pulling him closer to a hug. He didn't want to let the other person know he's up yet but couldn't help stretching his limbs as a reflex from waking up.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?"

Ten froze. It wasn't the voice he was expecting.

It was quiet for a while and Ten wanted to choke on the silence until he felt Taeyong's head buried on his neck.

He heard his boyfriend saying a muffled sorry and when he didn't answer, Taeyong finally lifted his haid and said it clearer this time.

"T-tennie... Baby.. I-I'm sorry"

Was Taeyong crying?

Ten sighed and turned his body around so he can face his boyfriend. 

Tears were already pooling in Taeyongs eyes and before Ten's hand could reach his cheek, a drop has already fallen.

"I'm sorry," Taeyong repeated. "I didn't mean to be harsh to you. I shouldn't have"

Ten shook his head tried to hush him but it didn't stop the boy.

"I shouldn't have taken it too far.. with everyone too. I didn't realize all my mistake until you stopped talking to me and you wouldn't take my calls."

"Ssh, it's alright now. I know you didn't mean it Yongie."

"But you got hurt the most and I hate myself for it!"

"Hush~ don't you ever say that! I love you, okay? I just want you to take care of yourself too. And I'm sure everyone understands why you were that way."

"I know, I've apologized to them."

Ten turned his back again and before Taeyong could even start to panic, he pulled his boyfriend's hand so they can spoon again.

"I love you," Taeyong whispered.

"I know." Ten knows and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world, knowing he is loved by this man. "I love you too."

Ten could feel Taeyong smile against his neck.

"Now stop moping and cuddle me to make up for it."

"Mmm."

"How did you bribe Donghyuck away anyway?"

"Told him I'd cook whatever he wanted for a week"

"You spoil him too much."

And as simple as that, they were back to the way they were - to being T and T who loved each other, forgiving and understanding that despite all the arguments they could have or fights they would encounter, they will always have and love each other for better or for worse.

Because while they were there sharing a bed in Osaka, basked in Taeyong's arms, Ten felt safe.

Ten felt loved.

Ten felt at home. 

And Ten wouldn't trade it for the world.


	2. Shooting Star

Ten smiled as the cool evening breeze fanned his face.

He was glad that finally, finally he and Taeyong got some alone time, even if it's just for a few hours.

Tonight they're gonna witness shooting stars. At least that was what the forecast said. The phenomenon that was about to happen was all over the news and Ten thought it was a pretty good idea for a mini date.

And now here they are at the rooftop, anxiously looking at the sky waiting, for the first star to drop.

 

"There! There it is!" Ten excitedly said as he pointed to the first shooting star he saw.

It was magical, at least that's what Ten felt. He watched for a few more seconds before closing his eyes to make his wish.

When Ten was done, he opened his eyes and immediately turned to his boyfriend who was beside him all this time, though eeriely quiet.

Ten was surprised to see Taeyong looking back at him with an unreadable expression.

"Hey! You're supposed to make a wish." Ten playfully punched Taeyong on his chest. "You know, they say if you make a wish while watching the shooting stars it will come true!"

Taeyong laughed at his boyfriend's cuteness.

"What?! Why are you laughing?" Ten pouted. "It's true!"

"Why would I wish for something when all I ever wanted is right in front of me?"

Ten didn't really have a reply to that as he felt soft lips touch his own.


	3. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again (I think as always? Lol) unedited and worked on it while lining up for amusement park rides :))

The morning sunlight was creeping through the curtains but Ten didn't want to get up yet. He didn't want to start the day because the past few days were so wonderful that he wasn't ready to go back their dorms, back to their life of rules and restrictions.

 

TaeTen, TxT, or whatever is it that their fans want to call them, were in Thailand for their fanmeeting. It was Ten's home country and even though he is confident and contented enough of their talent (and popularity), Ten still felt the pressure of doing better, if he's still not doing his best. 

This took a few more practices than usual, few more hours spent dancing, far more being sensitive to details than he did in their Korean promotions.

But Ten was glad he wasn't going through alone in all of this. He was glad that he was blessed with a partner that, despite the other being so busy himself, still took time to look after Ten even in the simplest ways - a message of 'how are you?', a surprise food delivery or just holding his hand - things Ten that are so grateful of.

So today, their last day in his most favorite place, Ten took his time to admire the beauty the was asleep beside him.

God, Ten could not even begin to describe how beautiful Taeyong looks - raw, unmasked, glorious.

Ten loves the Taeyong with the fiery passion on stage, he loves the charismatic Taeyong that is the face of their group, he loves the dependable leader Taeyong whenever the team has group huddles but Ten most especially loves this Taeyong - at ease, eyebrows not furrowed with worry, chest rising up and down in even breathing.

Ten loves how Taeyong's hair is all over the place, loves his unshaped brows, loves his long lashes lining his closed eyes.

Ten traced the bridge to the tip of Taeyong's nose, noiselessly giggling while bopping it a few times. He traced those thin lips with his thumb, the one he's kissed more than a few tumes but will never get tired of.

Ten caressed Taeyong's face, thumb feeling the high of his cheek. Oh, how he wished he could do this every morning - waking up to this sight and marvel to this perfection.

"Mmm~"

"Did I wake you?"

"Why'd y'stop? Feels nice."

Ten's hands flew immediately back, thumb doing its magic.

"Good morning."

"Hmm, you're up early."

Ten just smiled. 

"Just realized why you love doing this."

Taeyong finally opened his eyes, an eyebrow raised. "And what is that?"

"Looking at me sleep. Admiring my beauty, of course."

Taeyong snorted but smiled at his lover anyway. 

"Yeah, you're beautiful."

A rosy blush graced Ten's face, still fazed whenever Taeyong says such things even months after their relationship started 'officially'.

Taeyong gave him a fond smile before propping himself up on his elbows. 

"I'm getting us breakfast."

"Nooooo," Ten whined as he pulled Taeyong back down and cuddled him closer. "Let's stay like this for a while, while we still can."

Taeyong nodded against his chest, knowing fully well they won't get to do this anytime back at the dorms what with less privacy and conflicting schedules.

"Besides, I'm surprised you can still walk after last night."

 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comment would be nice :3
> 
> Pls also entertain me @ cc: https://curiouscat.me/tenyongs95


	4. [M] Always a Dare Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong thought it would be just another typical party with his group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with this attempt at something R 🙈

"Hoho! Finally!!" Johnny cheered as the bottle stopped and pointed at Ten's direction. "Our superstar finally gonna do some action tonight!"

"It's a dare, I presume?" Jaehyun added as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Everybody knew Ten wasn't one to back down nor would he settle for just spilling some made up "secret" out.

Ten, of course being himself, would always choose dare just to show something off.

And this is where everything will spiral down and Doyoung would shake his head and complain why his friends were such idiots.

Taeyong was shaken off his thoughts when he sees Ten suddenly right in front of him.

"Come on hyung, stand up already."

"Let's see how long he'll last," loud-whispered Mark.

"Until he panics? Not long for sure" Taeil laughed while slapping Marks thigh in the process.

"Wha-? What's going on??" Asked a bewildered Taeyong as he is being led to the center to a chair that wasn't there before.

"You're getting a lap dance," Yuta supplied, seated somewhere behind him, he was pushed down to sit.

"A WHAT??"

"A lap dance, hyung." Taeyong looked up to a smiling Ten. His smile looked quite innocent if you not considering the circumstances but Taeyong knew better. "That was the dare."

He didn't have time to react when the lights were dimmed and the music started playing in the background.

Taeyong gulped as Ten started to sway his hips, feeling the rhythym. This was definitely not what Taeyong thought the night would turn out to be and he lowkey (or not) wishes it wouldn't end too soon.

He closes his eyes as Ten's hand rested on his shoulder and the latter was now at the back. Both hands were now on his shoulders, very slowly sliding down and Taeyong sucked in a breath as it slid by his nips and stopped very dangerously on his hips.

One of Ten's hand slid back up, through the center of his chest, and held on to his shoulder, now sort of loosely hugging Taeyong. But he wasn't prepared when Ten's lips ghosted his neck and he can feel the warm air exhaled by the other man.

Taeyong shivered.

It was over all too soon when the warmth and touch disappeared. Frowning, Taeyong opened his eyes to check if it really was done but Ten was right in front of him again, face plastered with a smirk.

Taeyong doesn't know what to really do and he quickly decided he would just see how this thing plays out but he couldn't help but close his fists for the lack of something to hold on to when Ten's legs were now on either side of him. 

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Ten, with three of his buttons undone and milky chest all magnificently exposed for Taeyong's to feast on, was bending his knees and slowly going down. The dancer started to move his hips again, butt twerking sensually low, in circles, left and right, forward and backward; and Taeyong lost it and threw his head back when Ten's ass grinded on his dick.

He didn't even realize he let out a short but loud moan.

"Ooookaaaay," Doyoung, being the cockblock that he is, interrupted the scene and flicked the lights' switch on. "I think we should call it a night, yeah?"

The other made grunting noises, although agreeing, as they all stood up.

Taeyong, still sitting on the chair, was beet red as he found himself eye to eye with Ten and was frozen as Ten winked at him before exiting the room.

Things will probably be never the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we get a part 2 then?


	5. Always a Dare Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I.. wanted to post something before the year ends, I guess? Lol

Taeyong could feel the beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his face, hair slightly wet and sticking on his forehead.

Never in his three years in uni that Taeyong imagined that he would get to see a mouth on his dick that belongs to a friend of his, not to mention how he is sweating so much or how he is so getting worked up.

But of course, Taeyong didn't really consider Ten as an ordinary friend. In fact, he still thinks that he wouldn't even be friends with Ten if it hadn't been to his close circle. Luckily, Ten being the social butterfly, immediately clicked with them.

Ten was a year younger and was in the basketball team with Jaehyun; Jaehyun was Johnny's boyfriend who was a DJ alongside Doyoung; Doyoung who was in the same department as Taeil; Taeil who used to like the same guy as the one Yuta likes but both realized they value their friendship more; Yuta who was Taeyong's roommate since day one. And Mark? He is Taeyong's younger brother and he just naturally fit in to the group when he started his first year. 

The group would never miss a game whenever the basketball team plays and would go all out support for their two friends in the team. Taeyong would never admit it but his eyes were practically glued to Ten the entire match; would never admit that his eyes lingered just a little bit more on those biceps whenever Ten makes a shot; would never admit how hot Ten looks while concentrating on the ball, mouth a bit open, hair a bit messed up but eyes still sharp; would never admit how his heart raced a little bit more whenever Ten falls, pushed, or injured.

Taeyong has probably had the hots for Ten for the past two years but would never admit them, thinking it would get in the way of their friendship despite how minimal their interaction is, partly because Taeyong couldn't really hold a proper conversation, his brain short-wired whenever Ten gets too near.

But Taeyong doesn't really need words right now. All he just wants to do is keep his eyes open to keep the memory of Ten sucking him off but he couldn't hold them any longer as he pushed his head back in pleasure.

The grip Taeyong has on Ten's hair went stronger as his tip hit the back of Ten's throat, the latter almost swallowing him whole. His brain went haywire as Ten hallowed his checks on him, feeling the familiar heat pooling.

Taeyong groaned as he felt something hit his head, though it didn't really hurt. It killed the mood down a bit, not knowing Ten was into some kink of some sort.

Until he heared.. shouting?

"Wake up you horny dickhead!"

Taeyong felt another object hit his head.

"Oh come on, I'm out of pillows now!"

Groaning once again, Taeyong brought himself to open his eyes to see Yuta glaring at him.

"What?" Taeyong threw the pillows back to his roommate who seemed to be so annoyed.

Yuta rolled his eyes as he flopped on his ned, turning away from Taeyong with one pillow covering his ear.

"You've been moaning Ten's name for the past hour. Either you go to him or solve your little problem elsewhere. I need to sleep more for chrissake."

Taeyong grew red as he eyed the tent on his pyjamas, the images of Ten flashing in his mind. He never meant for his roommate to know the subject of his fantasies, let alone hear what he had been dreaming out. All these years no one ever knew but Taeyong guessed this isn't the first time he's mentioned Ten in his sleep.

He threw an arm over his eyes, willing for it to go away. Or he could just go to Ten, as Yuta had suggested.

The question is, when and how should he approach him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And oh look it's not done yet. :))


	6. Of New Years and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten didn't get to go home for the New Year and he's used to spending holidays alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I couldn't really get snything done on time. Heh

The frosty wind fanned Ten's face as he stood before the majestic night view of Han River. The city lights sparkled akin to those decorating the christmas trees; the sky was clear with the crescent moon illuminating the body of water below it; the atmosphere still quite serene despite the festivities that seemed to occupy everyone.

Most people are inside their homes by now, Ten figured, apart from those who wanted to witness the fireworks display by the river and countdown to the new year hosted by the city.

Ten still had about four hours to spare and he couldn't just leave it be without strolling through the park and enjoy its the scenery. He had taken his camera with him and he's had more than enough shots than what he could post on social media.

It's a bummer he couldn't have his own SNS account and post all the pictures he kept stashed in his external hard drive. Ten had gotten his liking to photography back early this year, thanks to Johnny, and he's been taking pictures as much as and whenever he can. For "memories" sake, he compensates. He understands. It's just the company policy and there's really nothing he can do about that.

Still, it's a tad bit sad.

Not wanting to dampen his spirits more, Ten started to walk back to his hotel. Of course, the main reason why he had to force himself out of the bed and actually go out was that he had to buy food. For himself. For the new year. To celebrate.

Then again, with the year coming to an end a few hours away, most shops were closed and Ten didn't really have a lot of options.

First things first: he wanted a cake. And a tub of ice cream. And some som tam! But it's impossible to get the last one right now so he settles for the first two on his list. Luckily, Ten spots a convenience store not too far ahead, the only place he knows that might have the two things he needed and hurries off to get them.

The next thing to do is whether he should just chill and Netflix his way to the next five hours or take a long bath in the tub, maybe try to write some songs (but he wrote it off in his mind, considering that was work and technically he was on vacation). Ten also contemplates whether he should video call Taeyong or not but he settles with just sending his boyfriend a text message later so as not to disturb family time.

 

\--

 

It was currently ten and he couldn't believe he spent almost an hour deciding which ice cream flavor he'd buy or whether he should take the smaller or bigger cake size.

Ten went back to his hotel, greeted the guards and other staff with a wide smile on his face, and took the elevator up to his hotel room.

The elevator ride was marvelous. With one side made of glass from top to bottom, Ten enjoyed the city view for the few seconds. His fans would probably laugh, thinking Ten would be afraid to ride one. But he didn't and it's partly why this is his go-to hotel.

Unlocking the door, Ten was greeted with the aroma of pesto wafting through his nostrils, alerting his senses and sudden the need for food. 

He didn't call for room service, Ten was sure of that. Neither did he call for food delivery. Was there a complimentary meal in celebration of the holidays? Was that it? But surely the hotel staff wouldn't enter his room without his permission, right? Or would they since room cleaning didn't need to have them there as well.

Or did some sasaeng knew of his hotel and slipped in food? Shit, there could be cameras hidden. What if they spryed some kind of perfume so Ten would faint? Would he be kidnapped? Assaulted? Or worse - killed?

Frozen for a while, Ten let out the breath he was holding and despite the hammering in his heart he boldly (and as quietly as he can) slid his way inside the room.

What Ten's eyes laid upon was something far from he expected. It was the back of a human (bears couldn't have broken inside, could they?), shoulders hunched and preoccupied with what Ten could tell was a feast on the table. It was the shape of a back he was all too familiar with - one he's hugged countless times and Ten couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the unanticipated visitor.

 

"Baby~" 

Ten could feel the vibrations on Taeyong's back as the latter chuckled when Ten backhugged and called for him.

"Guess you found me then. Never thought you'd be back too soon." Ten playfully hit his boyfriend's arm as he spun him around and take a proper look at him.

Taeyong had gelled his hair up, something he rarely did these days but knew Ten loved that look on him like their Rookie days; he also had this apron on that he looked to cute with - a contrast to his present hairstyle; and he had this smile (Johnny would describe it as 'Taeyong's fond look on Ten face') that Ten just wants to imprint on his memory forever.

Soft pair of lips were on Ten's own and he smiled at the soft kiss, returning then ten times more.

"Surprise, I guess?"

"Huh, a surprise indeed! How did you even get inside?"

"I have my ways." Taeyong winked and changed their positions so Ten was in front of him, the food he prepared laid out on the table for Ten's eyes to marvel on.

"When did you even prepare all these? It's smells so good!!"

Taeyong led Ten to sit so they were across each other.

"I had a little help from mom earlier."

It was only when Taeyong mentioned his mom that Ten remembered what day it is.

"Oh, but Yongie, it's new year's eve. Wouldn't your mom rather you'd spend it with them?"

"Hmm but I told her you'd be alone and you know how she is. And she loved the sweater you gave her as Christmas gift."

"Your mom is so nice."

"Most of this is her to be honest, she'd make more if I didn't convince her this is more than enough."

"This is a lot! Tell her I said thanks."

"Would you.. would you like to say it to her personally?"

Ten studied Taeyong's face for a while, trying to discern what he meant by it.

"I-Imean I don't want to pressure you into meeting my family and all but I think mom's pretty much figured it out by now or else she wouldn't cook for you this much and I think dad may be cool with it if it's okay with mom and my sistr probably just want my happiness and you bring me so much joy and love and I love you so much and my family would love you as well will you go back with my to my house tomorrow?"

Ten laughed. He laughed because his boyfriend was rambling and he knew Taeyong was nervous too. After almost a year of being together, they danced around the topic of meeting each other's families for a while now, especially Taeyong's who lives nearer. Ten stood up and made his way to Taeyong's chair, held both his boyfriend's hands and bumped their heads together.

 

"Yongie.. I know how much this means to you. This is a big step into our relationship but more than that it's a big step for you, too." Ten know Taeyong came out to his parents a long time ago but he figured Taeyong didn't really bring anybody home. "And I'm really honored. I'll be more than glad to meet the people who are a big part of who you are, of the sweet and loving Taeyong that you are now."

Taeyong held his cheeks and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Thank you. And I'm positive they'd love you."

"Hah. I know. Your mom loves me already."

"She does. Introducing you from friend to boyfriend wouldn't change that. She'd probably love you more than me, I bet."

"Haha, maybe. Now let's eat this food before it gets cold. I bought ice cream and cake for dessert." Ten stood up and returned to his seat. "After this I want to cuddle on our bed and kiss you into the new year."

"Whatever you want, babe."


	7. Of cuddles and clingyness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something uhm ... soft? Cute?

Taeyong turned his head to see his boyfriend lying on his stomach with earphones on and laughing about whatever he's watching on his phone.

This has been going on for a few minutes and Ten was just probably on Youtube again, scrolling through random funny videos or whatever's trending lately.

It was a lazy afternoon and they don't really have a particular schedule, one of those few days where it's their choice if they practice, go to the gym, watch movies or just sleep in. 

For Taeyong, he likes to spend days like this holed up in the studio and try to work on music. His members chided him for this - for trying working on their rare free time. But Lee Taeyong doesn't really consider it working. It's his passion and it's something that he loves to do and sometimes on days like this he catches some unexpected muse and actually do something productive.

But of course, times are different now that he has a boyfriend. He couldn't just lock himself out in the studio for hours and tuning everything out. Ten even insists on it, urging him to not worry and just do his thing like he used to, that he understands if Taeyong needed a time for himself to produce music. 

But could he? Taeyong knew himself and he couldn't last an hour without checking his phone for a message or just stare at his lockscreen when he's away from his Tennie. He'd even call if he could just to hear that lovely voice.

No, Taeyong certainly couldn't. So he had to work some things out with his manager, without giving away too much information, and brought some equipment in his dorm room.

So on days like this, he'd set everything up on his desk, kick his roommate Johnny out (who gladly would arguing he didn't want to see the lovebirds all being 'gross to each other'), and invite Ten over.

Ten didn't mind. He'd just lie on Taeyong's bed and find something to keep himself busy. Ten insists that Taeyong just wanted him there because he's his muse.

He's not completely wrong.

Taeyong loved Ten being there. His presence alone gives some sort of reassurance to Taeyong, like he's in a state of calm, worries washed away for the moment. With Ten around, he felt secured and that always gives him enough adrenaline to work on his next masterpiece.

But the last few minutes have gotten Taeyong's interest as well. Normally a funny scene would come every a few minutes interval but Ten had been cackling nonstop.

With his curiosity peeking, Taeyong closed his laptop and stretched for a bit before heading over to the bed to see what the fuss was all about.

"What's so funny?" Taeyong began, as he snuggled up to Ten, head slotted in the crook of the latter's neck. He looked up to see his boyfriend with a tear that just fell. 

"It's so funny!!" Taeyong's eyes darted to the screen that Ten was showing him. "It's even funnier on repeat!"

The screen showed a clip of them in their Vlive, the one where they were sitting beside each other and Taeyong just hugged him out of nowhere.

"Did you hear the way I groaned?? It's so hilarous" Taeyong pouted. He's watched that clip and thought there's really nothing odd about it? Except that he forgot for a moment that they were streaming live and he felt thd strong urge to hug his boyfriend and kiss him in the nape, something he loved doing - sneaking up on Ten.

Minor slip. The fans would just brush it off as him being affectionate, right? Brotherly? Fan service? Taeyong's almost sure the fans who shipped him and Ten (Taetenists? Taetennation? Is that what they call themselves?) lost their shit when they saw what happened. Or else their wouldn't be clips of that moment circulating on Twitter.

"What's so funny about it!" Taeyong started getting defensive and buried his face on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Ten snickered. "Seasonies are pointing out how clingy you were!"

"What?! I am NOT clingy!"

Ten snorted at this remark.

"As if! You're the most clingy baby in this universe."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are babe."

Taeyong pouted and snuggled impossibly closed to his boyfriend, arm tight on Ten's waist.

"Fine! I am! Happy?"

"It so funny how most people think I'm the touchy one but tje real clingy one is you!"

"What do you mean the clingy one is me?? And play that video again! Look at you rejecting my hug!" Taeyong exclaimed, removing his grip on Ten to play the clip again. "See? You even growled!"

"Only because we're on live broadcast and you touched my nipple!" Ten laughed at how whiny and cute his Taeyong has become. "Seriously Yong, you gotta be more careful, you know how sensitive they are with your touch."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into my mind. I just had the sudden urge to hug and kiss you. I didn't know my hand would go straight and palm your nipple"

Ten put his phone away to properly hug his Yongie and kiss his head.

"It's okay, babe. I love the rapper Yong, the whiny Yong, the clingy Yong - I love every Yong that there is."

Taeyong giggled, not denying any of those things because he is all of those. And he's so grateful he has a loving boyfriend that accepts him for who he is.

"Mhm, love you too."

Ten hummed contentedly until he remembered what they were doing.

"Don't you have a song to write?"

"Uhuh but I wanna cuddle first."

And Ten couldn't agree more.

"Cuddles it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, any taeten scene requests for a short drabble?


	8. Of Ships and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czennies think JaeYong is superior ship but Ten begs to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me being hungry and delulu for TaeTen and I'm sorry to JaeYong heh >.<

Ten knew better than to spend his free hours on the phone and scroll through useless Twitter posts.

Pretty much all of them have secret SNS accounts - Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, YouTube. Some of the members, Ten included, even have two separate ones: public accounts with them disguised as fans and private accounts for ranting and stuff.

Other members, counting Taeyong, just use it for monitoring purposes. That's boring if you ask Ten, one who has had these accounts before becoming a trainee.

Twitter in particular interests Ten the most. It's a fast-paced timeline with tons of memes that has Ten laughing for hours ans he could spend literally a day with just being on this bird app.

Of course Ten enjoys screaming at his timeline, have a meme war with his mutuals, be the hoe in the nsfw gc he's part of, search for aus (TaeTen, of course) and sometimes he also writes his own.

Ten enjoys it, for the most part. He even has his notifs on for all the NCT accounts so he could retweet in support of his groupmates. 

He finds all the recent ISAC uploads cute, even screaming while quote retweeting Taeyong's photos. 

Ten could only wish he could have joined them too. It's tiring with the whole day filming from very early in the morning till late night. But it's also fun, having to bond not only with his group but with other idols too.

Ten knew he couldn't. With Wayv just debuting in China and with 127 being the main focus on Korea right now, it's impossible. But he ought to be happy with what he's got right now, right?

Ten, being the optimistic person that he is, believe that everything will fall into place.

He shouldn't feel the little pricks in his heart, right? The ones the throb whenever Ten scrolls down to pictures of Taeyong with other members.. it is just momentary, right?

That was what Ten thought until he read the replies under one particular selca.

"JaeYong is perfect for each other!"

"Taeyong oppa only belongs to Jaehyun oppa!!"

"Can't JaeYong just date in real life??"

"They look so in love!"

"JaeYong the superior ship!!"

"JAEYONG IS REAL"

Ten had to shake his head and close the app before his fingers start to think for themselves and defend his ultimate and the realest ship of all that is TaeTen.

Can't people see how in love Ten and Taeyong were? How they have eyes only for each other? Sure, there are a lot of TaeTen stans and Ten is grateful for it but will when will the bigger part of the fandom realize?

It doesn't even help that he and Taeyong can't be in the same fixed unit. It frustrate Ten at times despite understanding that it's part of their job. LDR is LDR and it still sucks especially now that his boyfriend would be busy touring Japan and other parts of thd world while he'll be going back and forth KR and China.

Was he being petty jealous? Perhaps.

It's getting upsetting and Ten will deal with it the only way he knows how: time to update his AU on Twitter!

Ten was so engrossed with working on the updates that he didn't hear the door open and see his boyfriend come in until he felt the bed dip and strong arms hugged his waist.

"Ten baby," Taeyong kissed his shoulder on the exposed skin that made Ten shudder. "What are you so busy with?"

Ten pouted and flashed his screen to Taeyong's face. 

"Look!"

"What's wrong with these Tweet? The replies are mostly in english!"

Ten rolled his eyes at that, knowing perfectly well his boyfriend could read them just fine.

"Well, Lee Taeyong, Czennies are saying you and Jae are the perfect pair!"

Taeyong just laughed at his boyfriend's cuteness and hugged him tighter.

"What are you laughing at!" Ten slapped the arm that was around his waist in frustration. "Can't you see our ship is sinking?! Even some of our loyal TaeTenist say so!"

"Oh baby, look at me." Taeyong propped his elbow so he could take a proper look at Ten before nosing his cheek and giving him at light lingering kiss.

"No one can ever be truer than you and me."

Ten sighed before turning to face the love of his life.

"You know that I only love you, right? My heart only belongs to you."

Ten smiled. He knew he was being silly for nothing.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ten pulled his boyfriend down for a longer and proper kiss on the lips, having missed the feeling for too long, taking every chance he gets before they get busy and apart again.

"I love you so much, Yongie."

"I love you more, baby."

"And I'm sorry. I don't know why I felt jealous for a moment."

Taeyong rested his forehead on Ten's, smile ghosting the other's lips.

"It's okay. I know you just miss me. Miss us."

Ten just nodded, reveling in the feeling of having his boyfriend near.

"Besides, our TaeTenists will always come back to support us. If that's what you're worried about, we'll always be superior to them. Hmm maybe we should drop a random selca soon."

Ten giggled knowing how his timeline would explode and his mutuals would lose their shit if that happens.

"Maybe we should."


End file.
